The invention relates to a method for producing a valve needle and to a valve needle, particularly for fuel injection valves of internal combustion engines.
Valve needles are already known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,814,443 and 2,096,581) that have helical grooves that must be made by complicated, expensive machining. It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,931) to operate fuel injection valves or fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines electromagnetically, and for that purpose to provide the valve needle with an armature.